Bully
by Iamnothappiness
Summary: When the Morningstar Twins get bullied at school, it's daddy Devil to the rescue. Part 2 of the Morningstar Twins series.
1. The Incident

Shirley Edison had been a principal for over a decade. She loved her students and her students loved her. She had started as a teacher over twenty years ago. She had met a lot of different types of children and parents over the courses of her career. Rich and poor. Hardworking and lazy. Well behaved and those with behavioral problems. The point was if a child had a problem, you could bet that she had seen it before. No child or parent had surprised her in years.

Until she met the Morningstar twins.

And their father.

Oh, their mother was normal enough. She was an LAPD Detective in the homicide division who was kind and courteous to the fellow parents. She attended PTA meetings and volunteered at the school when she wasn't busy with work or her children.

The father was something else entirely. First of all, he ran one of the most talked about clubs in L.A. The man had no brain-mouth filter. And for someone with kids of their own, she had never seen someone so awkward with children. He called them "spawn" and "offspring" on a regular basis.

He tried to reward his children's teachers by giving them several hundred dollar tips at the last parent-teacher meeting.

And than there was that incident in September.

She shuddered.

He seemed to find any normal developmental milestone his children achieved to be astounding. It would have been endearing if it wasn't so strange.

She had seen parents guilty of special snowflake syndrome but this was far from it.

It was like he had never experienced any of the quintessential human moments himself.

So today she had a problem.

The normally well-behaved but mischievous twins, Leo and Trixie, were sitting outside her office. They had gotten into a scuffle with an older boy. The twins were seven and in first grade and the older boy was Dominic Davis, a fifth grader well known for bullying the younger kids. In traditional bully fashion, he particularly liked to steal food and money from his victims. Today was not the first time Dominic had an incident with younger children and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. Dominic being older and bigger and having a history of bullying would normally be in her office with her discussing what happened.

He couldn't today though.

He was in the ER.

Somehow the child had been knocked down and he now had a concussion. His parents had left him at the hospital with a family member and they were now here demanding financial compensation from the Morningstars for pain and suffering and medical bills.

Which of course meant she had to call the parents Morningstar.

She hoped this could be settled with just Mrs. Morningstar, she didn't need Mr. Morningstar adding grease to the fire. She picked up the emergency contact list for Leo and called the number listed for his mother.

Chloe picked up on the third ring. "Detective Decker, LAPD. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Mrs. Morningstar. This is Mrs. Edison from the school. We've had an incident with your children."

Chloe groaned. "Oh no, both of them?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm going to need you to get down here ASAP. The parents of the other child involved in the incident are demanding to speak with a parent."

"What did they do?"

"I'm afraid the other child has been sent to the ER with a concussion. It's quite serious."

"Are they hurt?"

"The other child is the only one with injuries."

"Okay I won't be able to get down there for a couple of hours. I'm in the middle of handling a suspect. I might lose my job if it's not handled."

"I understand the difficulties of a working parent Mrs. Morningstar but this is a rather time sensitive issue. And we both know how Mr. Morningstar might handle it."

Chloe winced. She didn't want a repeat of the incident from September.

"What if I send the children's godfather? His name is Dan Espinoza. He's listed on their emergency contact sheet."

"I'm afraid it must be a parent or legal guardian. Does Mr. Espinoza have the legal power to act as a guardian?"

Chloe sighed. "Only when Lucifer or I are incapacitated. Look let me call him myself okay? I'll get him down there and I'll make sure he's on his best behavior and I'll send their godfather down with him."

Mrs. Edison was skeptical, but this needed to be solved and what other choice did they have?

"If you think that's best. Please tell him to meet me in my office."

"Will do."

Chloe hung up with the principal and immediately dialed Lucifer's number.

"Hello my love." His voice answered huskily over the phone. "Heading home early?"

"Lucifer, something happened with the kids."

All signs of flirting disappeared as Lucifer's voice changed to alarm. "Where are they?"

"It's not life or death. They had an incident with another child at school and the other child has a concussion. They're both fine. I need you to go down to the school and meet with the principal Mrs. Edison."

Lucifer was already grabbing his keys and making his way out of Lux. "I'm on my way."

"No! Listen Lucifer. This is very important. Are you listening?"

Distracted by preparing to leave Lucifer mumbled at her. "Uh-huh."

"Lucifer!"

"Yes, fine I'm listening."

"I need you to be on your best behavior. I'm sending Dan with you and you're going to wait outside of the school in your car until he's there. Do. Not. Go. In. Alone. I do not need a repeat of the incident from last September."

Lucifer snorted. "It's not my fault that teacher was so sexually repressed. I didn't encourage her!"

"That's neither here nor there. Just don't go into the principal's office alone. If you do there will be no sex for a very long time."

Lucifer sighed. "Understood. I promise I won't go in alone."

Chloe sighed. "Thank you. Please just wait for Dan and don't talk to the other parents without him there okay?"

"The douche will be included."

"Take the kids with you when you're done."

"Of course. Love you."

"I love you too."

Lucifer made his way to his "child-friendly car" Chloe tried to make him drive when he had the twins with him. The douche would tattle on him to Chloe if he took the corvette to the school to drive the kids home in.

His kids had never been called into the principal's office before and for an incident with another child?

Lucifer's eyes blazed red.

He could tell someone had messed with his kids and they were going to pay.


	2. Jose

Lucifer reached the school before Dan, pulling up in his Chloe-approved car. It was a little after 3 o'clock and the school grounds were fairly empty since school let out at 2:30. Lucifer made his way to the front door of the school, hitting the intercom to speak with the school secretary.

"Hello what are you here about?" A female voice came from the intercom.

"My name is Lucifer Morningstar. I'm here for a meeting with the principal."

A moment passed. "Mrs. Edison is expecting you Mr. Morningstar. Please head on in."

Heading into the school he saw his children sitting in chairs outside the principal's office. Trixie had tear streaks down her face and both were covered in dirt. Trixie noticed him first.

"Daddy!" Trixie was out of her chair like a bolt of lightening and immediately attached herself to Lucifer's leg. Fresh tears started pouring down her cheeks. Leo remained in his chair, his eyes firmly planted on the ground. Lucifer felt his insides clench at his daughter's tears and an all consuming rage filled him. He would punish those responsible for causing his daughter to cry.

He had to soothe Trixie first.

"Ssshhh princess. C'mere." Uncharacteristically of him, Lucifer picked Trixie up into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her nose in his shoulder. Her tears gradually subsided as her breathing evened out. Lucifer rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her down. His attention turned to his son.

"Leo? Come here son." Leo remained firmly planed in his chair. Lucifer was baffled, usually his son was even more affectionate than his sister despite his mischievous ways. "Leo!" Leo still refused to meet Lucifer's eyes, but he got up and reluctantly shuffled over to his father. He stood in front of him like someone waiting to be punished.

"Leo meet my eyes." Leo did as his father instructed and his eyes were filled with tears. Lucifer took his Trixie-free arm and wrapped it around his son in a hug, drawing Leo to him. "Leo, I'm here. You're safe." At that statement Leo burst into tears, wrapping his arms tightly around his father.

Guilt overcame Leo and as the tears flowed he mumbled, "I did it", as he clung to his father.

Puzzled as to his son's actions Lucifer looked down at him. "What did you do?"

"I hurt him! I deserve to be punished. I'm bad. You're going to punish me." More tears sprang down Leo's face. His whole face was red from crying, the black curls he had inherited from Lucifer were a mess on his head.

More rage filled Lucifer as he tilted his son's chin up and had him meet his eyes. Flashbacks to the fall appeared in Lucifer's mind and disappeared as quickly at they had come. No time to dwell on how history seemed to repeat itself right now. "Leonardo John Morningstar, you are not bad. No matter what you do you are your mother's son. Your soul is to pure to ever deserve to be punished, especially not from me. I may discipline you at times, but you do not deserve punishment. "

"I hurt him daddy." Leo said in small voice.

Just as Lucifer was about to respond, the principal's office door opened.

Mrs. Edison appeared, her eyes landing on Lucifer and his children.

"Hello Mr. Morningstar. Please leave the children out here. Before we head in I wanted to give you a rundown of what's happening. I know your wife talked to you but I don't know how much she told you..…"

Lucifer looked at her warily. "What than?"

Mrs. Edison sighed. "Young Mr. Davis is a fifth grader and somehow your two first graders managed to cause serious medical harm to him. A concussion actually. His parents are demanding your children be punished and financial restitution be made to them."

Lucifer felt his body heating up. "Really? A fifth grader going after two tiny first graders? And his parents have the issue?" He growled menacingly. Trixie whimpered and buried her head deeper into his neck.

"Is Mr. Espinoza here?"

"Not yet."

"Well perhaps we should wait for him. Your wife suggested he might provide a more..…well-balanced influence to his whole incident."

"There's no need for him. I'm their father and aside from their mother, I will be the only one making major decisions for them today. Now can we speed this along? My children are clearly upset by today's events and I'd like to get them home. Quickly."

Mrs. Edison nodded her head up and down while staring at the exhausted and sad looking children. "Perhaps it is best we get this over with quickly. However please do not repeat the incident from September, Mr. Morningstar. Our insurance only covers so much. Well let us go into my office than."

Despite his children's protests Lucifer set them down in the chairs they had previously occupied with his promise that he would be done quickly and they would be heading home.

Remembering his promise to his wife about not entering the principal's office alone, he entered immediately alongside the principal.

Loopholes were fantastic.

He saw a couple in their late thirties or early forties sitting in the seats in front of the principal's desk. The wife looked like as stepford wife. Her cheeks were too high. She clearly had just come from a botox treatment. Lucifer pinned her down immediately as a stay-at-home mom.

The husband was glued to his cell phone. What should have been an expensive and good looking suit looked horrible on him. His slight beer belly stuck out under his to tight shirt and he had way to much hair gel in. Lucifer pinned them both down as people who cared all for appearance and none for substance or character even though they looked horrific.

"Mr. Morningstar, this is Brenda and Chip Davis. Their son Dominic is why we're here today." Mrs. Edison said.

Chip snorted.

"Something you'd like to say Mr. Davis."

"Yes, you're darn right. We're not here today because of my kid. It's because of his two little miscreants."

Involuntarily Lucifer growled and brought his face up to Chip's. "What did you say?"

"Please gentleman!" Mrs. Edison grabbed hold of Lucifer's arm and steered him into the direction of an empty chair as far from the Davises as possible in her tiny office. "Can we all behave civilly here? I know tempers will flare when it involves your children but we all must act like adults."

None of the parents said anything, merely nodding to the principal and glaring at each other.

Mrs. Edison pinched the bridge of her nose to fend off an incoming headache. "Right than. We're here today because fifth grader Dominic Davis was taking first grader Trixie Morningstar's lunch. Dominic pushed Trixie. Her brother Leo Morningstar, also a first grader, came to her aid and somehow pushed the much bigger boy which resulted in a concussion. We have a zero tolerance policy at this school for bullying and fighting. All of the children were in the wrong here."

All the parents protested. Chip shouted "but my kid was hurt." Lucifer shouted "my child was defending his sister who got pushed first."

Mrs. Edison held up her hand to stop the protests. While she was sympathetic to a child getting hurt, the truth was she felt the Morningstar twins were in the right here. They were just defending themselves against a much bigger opponent. And they were such good kids, although strange, while Dominic Davis and his parents had been a thorn in her side since he was kindergarten.

Thank god the school year was almost over and Dominic was moving on to middle school soon.

Although given the boy's grades that was up for debate.

"Given all the circumstances of this incident I've decided a 3-day suspension is a suitable punishment for all involved."

Chip protested. "My kid is the victim here. Why should he be punished?"

Lucifer answered before Mrs. Edison could. "Clearly your little hoodlum started the whole incident. He must already be big as a whale judging from what I've heard. You're not providing enough nourishment for his grossly overweight self, so he felt the need to steal from my offspring."

"Mr. Morningstar." Mrs. Edison tried but was ignored.

Chip's face grew heated. "Are you saying I don't feed my kid! I'm one of the best personal injury lawyers in this city! My wife stays at home and provides quality meals to our son everyday!"

"Mr Davis!"

Lucifer sniggered. "She seems much more interested in plastic surgery and gossip magazines than parenting and you're just an ambulance chaser."

"Hey!" Brenda yelled indignantly.

"Tell me Brenda. What's your deepest desire?" Lucifer gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I've been…having sex with our pool boy Jose. We're planning on running away together. I don't want to be a mother anymore." Brenda's jaw dropped at what she said as she looked helplessly at her husband.

Chip was speechless.

"Mr. Morningstar!" Mrs. Edison tried again.

Lucifer focused his attention on him. "Now Chip. What's your deepest desire?"

Chip answered even faster than his wife. "I've been sleeping with Jose too!" Chip blurted out. Tears started to fill his eyes. "He promised me we would run away together too!" Tears started streaming down his face. "I don't want to be married to her anymore! Or to raise that little monster. He's horrible. He must have done all of this. Punish him! It couldn't have been those kids' fault. It's always my awful son. We can't say no to him."

Mrs. Edison was shocked. Of course it would turn out like this. Why had she thought differently?

A wide smile had appeared on Lucifer's face.

He turned to Mrs. Edison. "Well they've admitted their child's responsibility. My children are blameless in this whole incident. I'll be taking them home now."

"Wait Mr. Morningstar they have to have some sort of punishment."

Lucifer waved her off. "As if missing school is such a punishment. Very well. Tomorrow is Friday. You may suspend them for one day, not three. Their mother takes their education at this place rather seriously and she would be most displeased with me if I let them miss that much school."

Mrs. Edison's headache was now on in full force. She had two hysterical parents sitting in her office and one smiling manically. She just wanted the day to end. "Fine one day. I'll see them on Monday, but I expect you to have a long talk with them about how violence is not the answer."

"Yes, yes of course." Lucifer said internally rolling his eyes. Thinking instead about how he would spoil his children tomorrow with a trip to the zoo and tons of sugar.

Lucifer turned on his heel and made for the doorway just as it opened. Dan Espinoza opened the door to see a smiling Lucifer, two crying parents, and a clearly annoyed principal.

Dan scowled at him. "What did you do Lucifer?"

"Nothing." Lucifer smiled at him innocently. "Let us get the children. You're welcome to join us for some ice cream."

Dan gawked at him. "What about the bully? The whole reason Chloe begged me to drive down here? To not leave you alone?"

"It's been taken care of."

Dan looked around warily. "I can see that."

Lucifer's thoughts lingered on how his tiny son how managed to push the whale boy over.

Perhaps his powers were arriving early?

Lucifer whistled merrily at the thought as he made his way outside of the office to his children.


End file.
